Reproductive research at the ORPRC includes several projects that extend the scope of this program. For example, our studies in fetal endocrinology, uterine physiology, and neuro-endocrinology strengthen this program, but are not financially a part of it. Within this project our research emphasis includes 1) transport, maturation, and storage of sperm, and the structure and function of the epididymis; 2) long-term effects of vasectomy autoimmune response; 3) the enzymic and hormonal regulation of energy metabolism in ejaculated and maturing spermatozoa; 4) the role of carnitine in the metabolism of spermatozoa and the male reproductive system; 5) the hormonal regulation of differentiation of the epithelium of the oviduct and epididymis; 6) receptor proteins in the oviduct; 7) the life cycle and dynamics of oviductal cilia; 8) the relationship of ovarian steroid secretion to follicular growth and ovulation and local changes in the oviduct; 9) the role of estrogens and androgens in the regulation of gonadotropins; 10) blood flow in the ovary and reproductive organs and the role of prostaglandins; 11) the role of androgens in sexual behavior and psychosexual differentiation; 12) factors that regulate the motivation of sexual behavior; 13) the role of light on sexual cycles.